Grudge Match?
by Cha's Aegis
Summary: See what happens when certain Bleach characters square off against certain Naruto characters. Series of short one-shots.
1. Sasuke vs Uryuu

Two young men stand solemnly at opposite ends of a desolate field squaring off, giving each other the evil eye. Locks of their messy, distinctive black hair gently tossed by the light breeze is the only movement seen one either one.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffs dismissively.

Uryuu's only answer is one hand reaching up to push his glasses up by the bridge of the frame.

Instantly both men attack with lightning fast reflexes. A moment later the battle is over just as fast as it began.

Uryuu's blackened corpse lays sprawled on his back where he stood whereas Sasuke's corpse lays in a similar position as the energy arrows piercing both his eyes slowly fade out from view.

* * *

A/N: This was a spontaneous little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, so I indulged it for fun. Right now I've only written two chapters and have no plans on continuing unless a rabid bunny bites again. I'm more into Naruto than Bleach. Shocking I know. As short as it is I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	2. Ichigo vs Naruto

Two eye catching figures square off in the middle of an expansive field. One dressed in bright orange with black trim, his yellow hair rustling with the wind. The other dressed all in black in stark contrast to his bright orange hair.

Both glare at each other until the blonde bursts into laughter and points, much to the other teen's irritation.

"You fight in your jammies?" Naruto laughs hysterically.

Ichigo glares before raising a clenched fist and shouting, "Shut up! At least I don't look like I just escaped from a correctional facility!"

Naruto stops laughing and twitches before angrily shouting back. "Oh yeah? I'll show you! Harem Sexy no Jutsu!"

Ichigo readies himself for action when a cloud of smoke envelopes his opponent. As the smoke clears, he's surprised to see a crowd of busty blonde women winking and smiling coyly at him.

Before he can react another voice cries out, "I've died and gone to heaven! Come to me my lovelies!"

Suddenly a small stuffed lion races toward the crowd of bikini clad blondes before a collective squeal is heard promptly followed by a cacophony of "He's so cute! He's adorable! Oh, I wanna take him home!"

The two teens watch the disturbing scene in shocked disbelief before looking at each other and promptly switching back to their previous posturing. The crowd of clones ignore them to wander off with a preening, love struck Kon.

Moment's later they are joined by two black haired girls about their age. One with pale eyes and the other dressed in similar fashion to Ichigo.

"Naruto, Rukia and I were talking and it seems you and her friend Ichigo have quite a bit in common," Hinata states shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why waste your energy fighting a potential ally, Ichigo, when there are stronger enemies out there," Rukia reasoned.

"Who're you callin' weak?" Naruto shouts at Rukia.

"You're lumping me on the same level as him?" Ichigo demands of Hinata while pointing at Naruto. Dropping his arm, he turns back to Rukia. "You two should stay out of this or you'll get hurt."

"Yeah, Hinata," Naruto nods in agreement before jerking a thumb at Ichigo. "This guy looks more like an untrained thug. No telling how bad his aim is."

"Why you…" Ichigo seethes as they fall into petty bickering, completely forgetting the two young women twitching in anger.

"I think our _friends_ need to be taught a lesson about our capabilities, don't you think, Hinata?" Rukia asks conversationally, her forced grin belying her tense posture.

"Agreed, Rukia," Hinata nods with a solemn frown. "You take Naruto and I take Ichigo?"

"Yes please. I always enjoy the opportunity to face off against new opponents." Rukia answers.

Moments later both Ichigo and Naruto are shapeless, bruised piles of unconscious flesh as Hinata and Rukia stroll off the field together happily chatting and becoming best friends.

* * *

A/N: The only reason I was able to come up with this bit was because a friend of mine, SilveringBlue, liked the Uryuu vs. Sasuke battle and basically said I should write an Ichigo vs. Naruto. Not her exact words, but you get the gist. ;P So here it is. I dedicate these one shots to her, Pickles-sensei and The Messenger C. You can blame them.

Oh, she made an excellent point that Sakura would be more likely than Hinata to beat _anyone_ up, but I thought Hinata was funnier and deserved to shine a little. Sakura's too obvious. Besides, you should always be wary of the quiet ones... ^O^


End file.
